<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two more heartbeats (He’s fallen in love with) by saawinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122961">Two more heartbeats (He’s fallen in love with)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester'>saawinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Billy Hargrove, Angry Billy Hargrove, Asshole Billy Hargrove, Aunty Maxine Mayfield, Aunty Nancy Wheeler, Billy falls in love again, Breakups, Closeted Billy Hargrove, Cute Kids, Endgame Harringrove, Estranged Billy Hargrove, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt Steve Harrington, M/M, Makeups, Mpreg, Oblivious Billy Hargrove, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Steve Harrington, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Protective Uncles and Aunts, Rating may change to explicit, Sex, Single Parent Steve Harrington, Twins, Uncle Dustin Handerson, Uncle Jonathan Byers, Uncle Lucas Sinclair, Uncle Mike Wheeler, Uncle Will Byers, adorable kids, cute times, hard times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy dumped Steve and left for California immediately after graduation. A heartbroken Steve learned a few months after, that he was pregnant with twins. With the support of ‘the party’ and a few of Steve’s good friends, he was able to get through his pregnancy and finally bring into this world two beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed boys.</p><p>For three years, Steve tried to get his life back together, finally focusing on just he and the twins. Steve bought a small house in a friendly neighborhood and moved in with his children. Being a single parent wasn’t so bad as a few people in Hawkins made it out to be.</p><p>But, all that joy had to come crashing down when the familiar roar of a Camaro came rolling back into town. It was even worse that Billy Hargrove had bought the house right next to his, moving in with his hot girlfriend.</p><p>Should he tell Billy about his kids (their kids)? </p><p>What the fuck was Steve supposed to do now?</p><p>Of course, Dustin had all the answers. </p><p>“Billy Hargrove can fuck off, Steve!”</p><p>Steve felt his stubbornness creep in. <i>Yup Billy Hargrove can fuck off!<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/OFC - Relationship, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Neil Hargrove/Susan Hargrove, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, where do I begin? Hehe.</p><p>Anyway, I always loved writing warm family stories that include kids, so I thought I'd give it a try with a Harringrove fic!</p><p>I just want to say that I hope you do enjoy the fic and that if you do please let me know via comments and/or kudos. Makes my day!</p><p>I do not own anyone in this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We should break up, Steve.</em>
</p><p>Steve still remembered those words after he and Billy’s post graduation fight like it were yesterday. </p><p>
  <em>I think you’re right, Billy. </em>
</p><p>Steve’s trembling reply still haunted him till this very day. </p><p>And maybe, the days that followed was filled with regret. Why hadn’t Steve fought for their love, just as he always had whenever Billy had doubts? Why hadn’t he just followed the love of his life to the ends of the earth?</p><p>Steve sighed and held that slightly faded polaroid picture of a smiling Billy Hargrove in his hand. He was only able to get the opportunity to capture a picture of Billy when the guy was drunk seeing as the teen hated posing for a damn pic anyways.</p><p>God, Steve loved those long gold-ish blonde locks, that glorious tanned and exposed chest, that perfect ass in those tight blue jeans, those brilliant blue eyes framed by the thickest dark lashes he had ever seen and not forgetting that charming toothy smile that would drop undies in a heartbeat.</p><p>
  <em>So much similarity his twins had to their dad.</em>
</p><p>A dad that will probably never know of their existence.</p><p>
  <em>And whose fault is that, Steve.</em>
</p><p>Steve’s heart squeezed. He felt an inkling of tears in the corner of eyes. He didn’t know how long he sat there just staring at Billy’s picture whilst trying to remember the teens touch, smell and taste. <em>Oh how I miss him so much.</em></p><p>“Papa?”</p><p>Steve’s heart skipped but he didn’t really feel entirely freaked at the soft voice he was now used to. He quickly shoved Billy’s picture between the pages of his current diary and laid it back in the box labeled ‘Steve personal’. He would have to take this box up to the master bedroom once he was done properly setting it up.</p><p>Steve slapped on a smile at his two identical boys, standing at the entrance to the living room, hand in hand and eyeing him with curiosity. The glow of the fireplace gave off a warm image, making his babies look like the sweetest angels on earth. Angels who wore matching spaceship PJ’s. </p><p>From his place on the carpeted wooden floors of the living room, he asked, “Aren’t you boys supposed to be sleeping?” He had already tucked his sons in their beds three hours ago after reading them a bedtime story. </p><p>His oldest replied, “We couldn’t sleeps papa.”</p><p>His youngest sweetly uttered, “We wants to sleep with you papa.”</p><p>Steve immediately worried like the typical mama bear he was. He held his arms wide open, “Oh my babies. Come here.” His eyes automatically drifting to the wall clock he had already hung up above the fireplace seeing it read 11pm. His babies climbed onto his lap, cuddling into his chest. He kissed the tops of their blonde heads, feeling so whole and complete at this very moment.</p><p>Steve cradled his boys warmly. “Did you boys have a bad dream?”</p><p>“No! We just missed you, papa.” His oldest replied into his chest.</p><p>“Well you’ve practically been around papa the whole day. You not tired of seeing papa’s face?” He fondly uttered, resting the underside of his chin on his youngest head.</p><p>His youngest replied with a yawn, “Nope. No tired of papa.”</p><p>“Mhmm.” Came the sudden sleepy mumble of his oldest.</p><p>Steve wanted to just stay like this forever. Everything that happened between he and Billy- the good and the bad- had led him to this very precious moment. Had given him this life of single parenthood that he wouldn’t give up for the world, no matter how the people of Hawkins saw it as.</p><p>Steve knew that the moment he laid eyes on his screaming pink bundles of joy three years back in the delivery room of Hawkins Hospital, he was a goner. These two precious boys were his heartbeat.</p><p>Steve knew that no matter how sweet this moment was, they couldn’t spend their first night of moving into their new house, in the living room. Plus, he didn’t want to be carrying two healthy three year olds up the stairs- particularly when they wanted to be both carried together and at the same time.</p><p>The pair were inseparable.</p><p>Steve soothingly rubbed his half sleepy children’s backs, “Boys, let’s get up and go to papa’s bedroom.  No sleeping on papa’s lap. Come on.”</p><p>Both boys groaned. His youngest glanced up, blue eyes meeting Steve’s brown ones. “I can’t walk papa.”</p><p>Backing his little brother up, his oldest peered up at Steve, “Yeah papa. Our legs are sleepy.”</p><p>Steve raised brows at them. They were certainly going to be a mischievous pair. <em>Just like their dad.</em> He shook his head, “Nah uh! Come on, up now if you wanna sleep with papa tonight.”</p><p>Both boys pouted. </p><p>Honestly Steve wanted to laugh his guts out at the cuteness. He held that laughter in, nudging his sleepy boys lightly to get up, “Up sweethearts.”</p><p>The boys huffed and lazily got up as told. Steve followed behind his boys, a hand on each shoulder, guiding them up the stairs. </p><p>He tucked his boys under the cream covers of his queen sized bed. He watched on fondly as his oldest spooned his little brother. Always protective over the little one. And of course, him the papa bear or mama bear was extremely protective over his two precious angels. </p><p>His littlest one yawned, eyes half closed and asking, “Papa you sleep too?”</p><p>He ran the back of his fingers feathery light down his youngest rosy cheeks. “Of course sweetheart. Papa’s gonna go brush his teeth first then come to bed.”</p><p>His youngest didn’t reply, already asleep. But, his oldest replied on behalf of his brother in a slurred voice, “Ok. Goo- nigh papa.” </p><p>He combed his fingers through his oldest blonde hair, “Good night sweetheart. Sweet dreams.”</p><p>Steve watched his angels finally enter dreamland with small smiles on their faces. His heartbeats and the best gift Billy Hargrove could ever give him. </p><p>His first born, Micheal Dean Harrington</p><p>His second born, Jason Lee Harrington.</p><p>Yeah. Steve had all he needed under the roof of his new home. Not one person in this town was going to snatch this newfound happiness away from him.</p><p>
  <em>Not a single damn person.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billys lays eyes on the boys....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments and kudos for the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you do enjoy this next chapter. Do let me know! 🙂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A week later</strong>
</p><p>Steve was watering the flowerpot that nursed his sunflowers on the balcony outside his front porch when he noticed the ‘For Sale’ sign that was stuck outside the neighbors lawn a week ago, gone. Now, there was a sign that read ‘Sold’.</p><p>Someone had bought the house next to theirs. </p><p>Steve thought that was good. At least the house wouldn’t look so eerie in its quietness and lack of lighting in the night.</p><p>Whoever had bought the house had chosen right- seeing as the neighborhood was the friendliest in all of Hawkins. Everyone here would smile at you, greet you and mind their own.</p><p>Steve also had a feeling that he and his boys would feel much safer with more people living nearby.</p><p>“Papa, can we gets a new teddy bear?” A small head popped behind the front door. </p><p>Steve glanced down at his son, who he immediately recognized as Jason, seeing as he had a more lighter shade of blonde on his head. He raised a brow, “And why do you need another teddy bear, Jason? You already have three son.”</p><p>Another head popped beside his brothers. Michael wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulder and answered for the little one, “Because Miss. Honeysuckle needs someone too. See, Lilac and Jasmine have each other, but Miss Honeysuckle doesn’t have no one, papa.”</p><p>Steve always admired the way Michael would always come to his brother’s aid. His oldest was tough but had the biggest heart.</p><p>At the back of his mind, he already knew how Jason loved even numbers and would get slightly agitated if things weren’t equal. He laid the watering can on the balcony, unhanded his gloves and walked towards his boys, who were still standing there in their PJ’s.</p><p>He crouched down before the twins, meeting them at eye level, totally impressed by their big puppy eyes. He smiled at his sons, “Ok, you are absolutely right boys. Miss. Honeysuckle needs someone too, so we will visit the warehouse and find a teddy for her.” </p><p>Steve chuckled when both boys squealed in delight.</p><p>He added, “But, on one condition though.”</p><p>“Mhmm?” Both boys nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>“That all your toys are put away in the toy chest, all your books and color pencils are stored in their proper places in the shelves and that you are both changed into your jeans, t-shirts of your choice and your sneakers, before we head on out today.”</p><p>Jason tilted his head to the side, cutely replying, “That’s many conditions papa!”</p><p>Steve had to smile at the way his littlest one always paid attention to each and every word and detail. He nodded, “Oops that’s right baby. I guess it’s not one condition but many conditions. Anyway, you do as papa says then we get to go look for a teddy to pair Miss. Honeysuckle, yeah?”</p><p>Jason squealed, “Ok papa!”</p><p>Steve got up and felt his heart melting as his boys scuttled to do as told. This beautiful sunny day was already looking up. </p><p>**</p><p>They were in a warehouse that sold many homely items. Steve and the boys were standing before the aisle that held a massive display of different sized and colored teddy bears for kids. </p><p>The boys eyes were huge with fascination. Looking here and there as if not knowing where to start. Steve just stood back and allowed his boys to do their thing. He would have asked the uncles and aunts to accompany them and help his sons choose a teddy but he really wanted the boys to do their choosing independently. Plus, the aunts and uncles namely Dustin, Mike, Lucas, Will, El and Max would choose more stuffy toys than necessary for the boys and that meant that he would have to have a trolley load to take to the counter.</p><p>Steve was completely lost on how the boys giggled and squealed as they held a teddy each and examined it, having a discussion before placing the stuffy back and moving on to the next teddy that caught their eye. No one could taint this perfect moment.</p><p>Well, he found himself eating his words a few minutes after, as someone he thought he would never lay eyes on again, came walking between the passage of the aisle, in all his tight jean, leather jacket, biker boots and long haired glory.</p><p>Billy.</p><p>It was like the whole world stopped moving the instant Billy’s blue eyes met his. It seemed to have stunned the other man too, seeing as he stopped in his tracks, staring intently back at him, mouth frozen in place. </p><p>Steve swore his heart was thumping in his throat. <em>What did he do now? What the fuck was he to do?</em></p><p>Billy was the one to slap on fake smirk, eyeing him hungrily before the man headed towards him. Still Steve wasn’t able to move, keeping at the same spot, until Billy came to a stop a few meters before him. The cocky asshole had the audacity to purr out, “Harrington. Never thought I’d see the day, amigo.”</p><p>Steve hates this. He hated falling for Billy’s charm. <em>Wake up, Steve! Snap out of it!</em> So he did, folding his arms along his chest, feeling his anger suddenly begin to bubble within his chest. </p><p>He wanted to knock that smug smirk off that assholes face. He itched to, but he couldn’t actually think what was holding him back. Well, that was until he heard the familiar sound of his kids voices, shrieking somewhere nearby in unison, “Papa! We founds Miss. Honeysuckles pair!”</p><p>Steve’s eyes landed on his kids immediately, but, instantly shifted back to Billy who had turned to look behind him. Somehow, he felt that Billy didn’t realize he had passed two kids as he strutted through the aisle towards Steve. </p><p>From here, he could see the way Billy’s brows furrowed as the man studied the two blonde haired boys who were pitter pattering hand in hand towards Steve with a blue teddy in Jason’s arms- completely lost in their excitement as they passed just by Billy’s waist. Billy’s eyes followed his boys intently.</p><p>Steve suddenly felt this sudden urge of protectiveness overtake him. He immediately crouched to the ground and held out his arms, slapping on a fake smile for his excited babies. “Sweethearts, come here to papa!”</p><p>Billy could be heard mumbling a confused ‘Papa?’ under his breath.</p><p>Steve ignored looking up at Billy. He allowed his boys to jump into his arms, carrying them both as he stood. Right now he didn’t feel their heaviness. Right now, all that mattered was the fact that his boys were in his arms, protected from Billy Hargrove. </p><p>Jason squealed in delight, oblivious to his papa’s worries. “Papa look! We founds a blue teddy! Isn’t he awesome?”</p><p>Steve smiles and lays a peck on his youngest cheek. “Of course he is, baby.”</p><p>Micheal jumped in, “We going to name him Blue Bumble!”</p><p>Before Steve could get anything in, Billy spoke up with a small chuckle, “Cool name!”</p><p><em>Shit!</em> This time both boys turned to look at Billy with quiet curiosity. Steve knew that his boys were always timid when strangers were around and preferred to cuddle into their papa for security. He could already feel the boys gripping him tighter and snuggling into him as they kept their eyes on a half smiling Billy.</p><p>At least Billy was trying to make himself look less menacing for the kids. But, something else was brewing behind Billy’s blue eyes. Steve’s heart was thumping against his chest when Billy’s questioning eyes met his. It looked as if the man was searching for an answer- wondering if something was up. And damnit! Billy was always good at reading people. And right now, Steve was doing a terrible job of hiding his worry.</p><p>Billy then asked softly, “How old are they Steve?”</p><p><em>Shit! You don’t have to answer Steve!</em> But, then that spiteful part within him wanted to make itself known, so he met Billy’s gaze head on, gritting out, “They’re three years old, Billy!” And god forbid he didn’t know why he had to say the next part, but he did with venom laced in his dangerously lowered tone, “Figure it out, Billy.” </p><p>He felt a sense of deep satisfaction when he saw Billy swallow the lump in his throat, eyes suddenly weary and lips slightly downturned. He didn’t care at this moment. He didn’t want to stay any longer. So, he cradled his babies close to him and turned his back on Billy Hargrove, making his way towards the counter. </p><p>
  <em>Screw Billy Hargrove!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let the asshole stew!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you think? Does Billy suspect the twins are his?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And thankyou to all my lovely readers for your comments and kudos in the previous chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve wanted to get the hell out of this warehouse. He only hoped that the cashier would ‘hurry the fuck up!’</p><p>He still supported his children in his arms while he watched the register attendant do her thing, swiping the tag and saying $4.50. He knew he had to put the boys down to reach for his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans and just as he was making that move, Billy’s voice sounded, “I’ll take care of it.” </p><p>Steve watched in stunned silence as Billy stood by the end of the counter, fishing out his own wallet and digging out a five dollar note. The cashier was transfixed on Billy, blushing hard as she served the man. And, of course his boys decided to pop their gazes unto Billy with equal fascination. Christ! Steve recognized that look in his boys eyes- <em>they were intrigued by Billy.</em></p><p>Steve hoped it wasn’t some kind of connection thing. Like they felt that Billy was someone they knew. <em>Hell no, they didn’t know asshole Billy!</em></p><p>Steve hugged his boys closer, as Billy held out the blue teddy bear to Jason with a soft smile, “Here ya go, buddy. Take care of Blue Bumble.”</p><p>Steve’s heart thumped as he watched Jason reach out a tiny hand and received the blue teddy from Billy with a timid smile. His son actually threw in a giggle and said, “Thank you.” Yeah because he taught his boys to always say thank you when someone does something nice for you.</p><p>“You’re welcome, kid.”</p><p>Billy’s tone carried too much affection and those blue eyes held adoration for the little one. Jesus fucking Christ! <em>Did Billy already figure out that the twins were his?</em></p><p>Steve had to swallow his pride and nod at Billy, “Thanks, Billy.” Without waiting for a reply, he carried his boys away from the counter and placed them down on the ground as his arms were getting numb. He was crouched before them, smoothing his hands down the cheeks of their identical bright eyed and smiling faces. He could feel Billy standing behind him, watching. He ignored the presence he felt and asked, “Are you boys happy that Miss. Honeysuckle now has Blue Bumble?”</p><p>Michael wrapped an arm around Jason, laying his head on his little brothers shoulder as Jason replied with enthusiasm, “Mhmm!” Steve smiled at the way Jason hugged his teddy bear close to his chest, swinging from side to side. He had to ask his oldest, “Is there anything you want before we leave, baby?”</p><p>Michael shook his head, “No, papa. I’m all set!” Another characteristic he greatly admired about his oldest was his lack of greed. Michael was an amazing person in the making.</p><p>Steve was still aware of Billy watching their little exchange from somewhere behind him. They needed to go, now. So, he stood and turned to face Billy who was staring fondly at the two boys standing by his waist. There was no attention on him, at all! </p><p>Billy was captivated by the little ones and yes it made his heart swell.</p><p>Steve cleared his throat, shifting his ex’s gaze unto him. Blue eyes were searching his. Steve said, “Thank you for um- Blue Bumble. Um- we um- we need to get going now, Billy.”</p><p>Steve heard Michael giggle and say to his little brother, “His name’s Billy.”</p><p>Oh Christ. Apparently, Billy heard and chuckled lightly. The man stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans, suddenly looking a little shy. What!? <em>Billy Hargrove was never shy a single day in his life! </em></p><p>Billy shuffled his feet and said, “Um- before you leave, Steve. I just want to let you know that I’ve moved back into town. I bought a home on Pike Street.”</p><p>Steve’s stomach plummeted. <em>Oh Christ, no no no! Not the one beside his!</em> Billy didn’t pick up on his sudden worry. The man cleared his throat and carried on, “Um- if you ever want to catch up, then come find me. I’ll be working at Dave’s Auto Shop for the time being.”</p><p>Steve felt a sudden flush climb his cheeks. He grabbed a hold of each of his boys hands. “uh, yeah. Thanks Billy.” <em>Why in the hell was he being so nice to the man that broke his heart?</em></p><p>Billy eyes seared into his, once again holding something curious, “I really hope we can talk about a few…things.” The blonde man’s eyes shifted to his boys standing beside him- looking all soft. <em>Oh fuck! Billy knew or guessed or whatever that these boys may be his.</em> Well Billy already knew that Steve was a carrier- a guy who could get pregnant and give birth- so it probably wasn’t hard for the man to put two and two together.</p><p>Fuck! What a way for the man to find out and immediately on the first day of laying eyes on the boys.</p><p>No! Steve wanted his boys to himself a little longer. He shrugged and said, “I’ll see, Billy. Right now, I need time to think.”</p><p>For the first time, EVER, he saw an inkling of fear in Billy’s blue eyes as it peered into his. The man’s lips trembled lightly as he acknowledged with a nod, “Ok, Steve.”</p><p>Steve couldn’t stay here any longer, lest he break down before the man he once loved. <em>Still loved.</em> He said, “Good day Billy.” With that he turned around, guiding his boys along with him when he felt a tug on his right hand, before Jason’s hand slipped out of his.</p><p>His heart skipped in slight fright as he watched his youngest run over to Billy with teddy bear in arm. The little one seemed to stun Billy as well when he hugged Billy’s mid thigh, “Thank you, Billy for Blue Bumble!”</p><p>Steve was like a fish out of water and so was Billy. However, Billy was the first to snap out of it, crouching down and combing his fingers through his littlest baby’s blonde hair, a smile on his lips and eyes a little glassy as he replied in the a tone so tender, “You’re welcome buddy.”</p><p>Steve sucked in a breath and called, “Jason, we need to go love.”</p><p>“Bye Billy.” Jason smiles at his dad he didn’t know about, before skipping over to Steve and taking his hand. </p><p>Steve’s heart was in his throat now. It seemed that his littlest one was very fond of Billy and it seemed that Billy had fallen for the little one. <em>What the hell? Fuck! He needed to see Dustin, ASAP! </em></p><p>Steve guided his boys away from Billy, who was still crouched on the floor, eyes slightly watery as the man watched them walk away. When they reached the automatic sliding doors, Steve heard Michael address his dad for the first time, “Bye Billy.” He watched his son give a small wave, head turned over his shoulder to smile at Billy.</p><p>Steve didn’t want to turn around, but paused in his steps. He told himself he was just stunned once more. <em>It wasn’t because he wanted to hear Billy’s fond response. </em></p><p>Billy could be heard replying, “Bye kiddo!” The man sounded slightly excited.</p><p>Ok they needed to leave right freakin now!</p><p>Steve nudged his boys lightly. “Ok boys, come on! We need to pay a visit to uncle Dustin.”</p><p>Both boys squealed in unison, “Yay!”</p><p>All the while, Steve felt eyes on his back. In his heart he knew Billy will not let this go.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I live for your comments and kudos! Let me know what you think🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>